Back on your Feet
by vampsareforever223
Summary: Bella is popular. Edward's mother just died. He is adopted by Carlisle, and meets Bella. Can Bella help him survive his sorrow? Much better than summary says. All human. Normal pairings. R&R!
1. prologue

**(A/N- I don't have much to say but R&R! I will try to work on this more often than the other story! I'm sorry if this is boring, but I need you to have background. )**

**BPOV**

Another summer flew past me without warning. It had been hard, breaking up with Mike, the hottest guy in class. When I was twelve, I moved to Forks with my dad, Charlie, I had been left out, and outcast. The only attention I had ever gotten was from Mike. He was my best friend for four years, and when I turned 16, he asked me out.

We were happy together for the next year, and I was suddenly the most popular girl in school, but then he began getting overprotective. The boys used to always look at me and drool, but now, Mike started to notice. He didn't become abusive, just he wouldn't let me talk to any other boys but him, and it really started to bug me. I finally drew the line, but now that I did, I feel empty inside.

**EPOV**

For the millionth time yet this night, I whispered, "She's gone." My mother had died just a week ago and I wasn't over it yet. We had been so close, and I overlooked what I thought was just a fever. It was the Spanish Influenza, and she died quickly.

The doctor, Carlisle Cullen, took me in, as a request by my mother. My father had died when I was 10, from lung cancer as a result of smoking for five years. Carlisle had very large house, a wife and five children, counting me.

I had school the next day, so I decided that I would need my sleep. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping for pleasant dreams for once.

**(A/N- PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!! AT THE SAME TIME, I AM POSTING A SECOND CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ IT!! THIS WAS PROBABLY REALLY BORING!! MORE IS COMING. Plus, press the little button to the left. I need encouragement. **


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Here is chapter #1!! This should be more interesting.)**

**BPOV**

I drove to school in my nasty old truck. I had always wished for a better car, but it would do for now. I parked next to a shiny Volvo, and noticed it was the nicest car in the lot. I stepped out and was greeted by my posse of friends.

"OMG! Bella why did you break up with Mike!? You were perfect together!" Jessica screeched in my ear.

"Can I have him now?" asked Lauren in her "appealing" nasal voice.

To escape the questions, I ran off to the front desk to get my schedule. I had first period biology. I started to run to the class, but tripping occasionally. The third time I tripped, I fell onto a tall and lean figure wearing a black hoodie. _Eww, a goth_ I thought. I hoped not to meet more this year. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran of to my class.

I made it to class on time and ran to my favorite seat by myself. Boys would occasionally ask to sit, by I lied saying it was taken. Once the room was full, but my neighboring seat, Mr. Banner started to speak.

"Welcome to your junior year. Biology will be getting more advanced and-" he was cut off by the door swinging open to reveal the boy in the hoodie.

"Sorry I am late. I got lost," a velvet-like voice said.

"Oh of course! You must be Edward Cullen! Come in!" Mr. Banner seemed excited to see a new student. "The only open seat is next to Bella, but I'm sure it is fine if you sit there.

I muttered under my breath. I liked my seat open. My manners took over as the new boy sat down. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan, what's yours?"

Edward seemed to assess my normal look that somehow showed my rank as a popular girl. "Edward Cullen," he mumbled and turned away, burying his face in his hands. I didn't even get to see his face.

We didn't do any work in class, and at the end, we got free time. I used it to figure out what was wrong with this goth.

"I hear that Dr. Cullen adopted you. What happened to your parents?" I asked, just wanting something to do. The bell rung just then, and as I got up to go, I was surprised as Edward looked like he was crying and ran out of the door. "Wait," I yelled, "I'm sorry!" This goth was really weird.

When we ran outside, I was blinded momentarily by the sharp wind. When I blinked them open, I noticed that Edward's hood fell off revealing tousled bronze-colored hair. When he looked at me, I could see his beautiful green eyes, filled with tears that sparkled as they ran down his cheeks. He quickly turned around and ran off to his next class. Maybe he wasn't how I thought he was.

**EPOV**

After the incident with Bella Swan, I felt stupid. I was tougher than that. That girl was popular, I could tell. The only difference about her was that she didn't have makeup caked on or exposing clothes. She was just as normal as me. The only thing was that I could see the resolve of disgust as she saw my hood pulled up.

When I was running away, I could see a look of fascination in her eyes as she looked at my face. With girls like her, it normally isn't good.

The next periods before lunch went by quickly. By lunch, I was pretty used to everything that went on, and didn't feel so shy. I even started to wear my hood down.

After I got my apple and slice of pizza, I sat down with my new brothers and sisters. They all seemed very nice. I looked up to see a girl who was in a class of mine. Lauren I think her name was.

"Hey Edward," she said in a "sexy" voice. "You wanna go out Friday?"

"No thank you," I said politely.

"Whatever," she replied darkly, and walked away.

This wasn't going to be a fun day.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N- YAY!! Another chapter! I hope you like it. R&R!)**

**BPOV**

Edward had shocked my heart with his glorious face, and I was dazzled. As weird as I though he was, I felt sorry for Edward, and was curious about what he was so upset about. I didn't do anything to him, so maybe he had a problem. Whatever.

I walked into the lunchroom on that thought and sat down at my usual table. My "friends" started filing in and sitting down, starting an endless chatter. I rolled my eyes, and went back to eating my slice of pizza that I had gotten.

Just as I finished my second bite, Lauren stood up and cleared her throat. "Guys," she said to my table, "I am like totally going to ask Cullen out. His face is so cute!"

_Gross,_ I thought. For some reason I had a weird feeling thinking she didn't deserve him. Maybe jealousy.

Lauren walked up to Edward, and I turned away, not wanting to watch. Of course, he would fall for Lauren. I turned around again, hoping it was over, and saw Lauren walking back, downhearted. He said no? How? Why?

Edward sat down, and I turned back to my food, suddenly uninterested. Why would I care? Just then, Jessica leaned in toward me, giggling, but almost in a jealous way. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

EPOV

_That wasn't fun_, I thought, walking away from Lauren. I hated girls like her. I sat down, and then noticed something across from where Lauren had sat back down was Bella. She looked so good in comparison. She had always looked good in my eyes, beautiful. I couldn't distract myself with something like this now.

I had been staring at Bella like an idiot, and I noticed her friend pointing at me and giggling. Bella seemed surprised, and then, a beautiful blush came to her cheeks. It was a delicious red.

I went back to my lunch, taking a big bite out of my apple. I spent the rest of my lunch realizing that I was just noticing pretty girls. My attention turned back to my mother, and I sat, mourning.

My next classes were just the same, introductions and evasion. I left my hood back up, hoping nobody like Lauren noticed me. At the end of the day, I was exhausted, and I started out of the building. I noticed A familiar face surrounded by others.

Bella.

BPOV

After the last period, as they always do, my friends caught up to me. Instead of walking me to the parking lot, they cornered me on the building's wall.

"Why was Cullen, like, staring at you?" asked Lauren in her snobbish voice.

"I don't know, I barely met him!" I replied in shock. They were clearly just jealous.

"Yeah," retorted Jessica, "we think you just want us jealous because you are soooo pretty. "Mike come here."

"Mike." I whispered. He came from the back of the mob, with rage in his eyes. He was mad about us breaking up.

"Hey Bella," Mike called, "saoory about breaking up." He thrust his fist forward, and I knew I would be very hurt from the power of the blow. As it neared me, a body flew in front of me and took the blow.

Everybody in the group laughed and walked away as the body groaned, and shrunk to the ground.

_Edward._

**(A/N- sorry about the light cliffy!! I wanted to continue, but I will save the rest for the next chapter. R&R! By the way, I love longer reviews like clemmy14. I like any reviews though and don't want to sound pushy, so just review!)**


End file.
